


A Very Daddy Valentine's - Drarry

by mothermalfoy (slytherinxravenclaw)



Series: A Very Daddy Holiday Series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco Malfoy, Daddy Kink, Grapefruit, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 06:04:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17761202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinxravenclaw/pseuds/mothermalfoy
Summary: Harry has a special plan for Draco for Valentine's Day.





	A Very Daddy Valentine's - Drarry

**Author's Note:**

> These can all be read on their own and will be separated by pairing, but also work as a sort of interlocking story if you wish.

****

**Harry’s Flat - 9AM**

Sunlight filtered through the bed curtains, and Draco sighed happily, stretching his arms and back. The smell of fresh, black coffee wafted from the bedside table, along with a hint of cinnamon. Draco smirked, pulling aside the curtain to reveal a tray full of French toast, black coffee, and a bouquet of red roses, along with a note from Harry. Draco grinned, opening the note first:

_Good morning beautiful,_

_I took the liberty of making you your favorite breakfast and preparing a surprise for you. Your first task after breakfast is a leisurely bath with your vanilla and lavender soaps. The next note is in the bathroom._

_Xo_

_Happy Valentine’s Day, babe._

_Love,_

_Daddy._

Draco smiled happily, eating breakfast. Breakfast in bed was a specialty of Harry’s whenever he was feeling particularly romantic. He would make it the Muggle way too, which somehow made it all the more special to Draco. Not that he knew the first thing about cooking; he had tried on a number of occasions with very little success.

He could only imagine what all Harry had planned for today, his whole body thrumming with excitement at the prospect.

The bath was still hot like he liked it when Draco finally entered the bathroom a little while later. There was another note, magically affixed to the mirror. Draco pulled it down first and made his way towards the tub, summoning some of his favorite potions and oils for his bath while he read over Harry’s second note:

_Hi kitten._

_It’s really a shame I’m not there to join you in the bath, love. I know how much you enjoy a bath with Daddy. It’s nice and hot like you like with the addition of some of your favorite toys for you to play with. Enjoy kitten, and don’t come._

_Xo_

_Love,_

_Daddy._

Draco shuddered, placing the note on the counter, and tugged off his bedclothes, dropping them to the floor before he slipped into the hot, bubbly water. Draco sighed, letting the warm, fragrant waters envelop him, thinking of Harry’s warm strong arms wrapped around him from behind; Harry’s hand caressing across his chest, tweaking his nipples. Draco whimpered at the memory of the bath they had taken several days earlier. Harry had held him close as always.

“What do you think about us having children?” Harry asked, unexpectedly. Draco turned in his arms so they were face to face in the bath.

“Really?” They had only been together for nine months and this was the first conversation either of them had had regarding the possibility of having children.

Harry smiled, “You’re it for me, love, why wouldn’t I want to have children with you?” he asked, skating his fingers over Draco’s arse. Draco moaned at the memory, Harry had made slow passionate love to him that night, teasing his hole open with his fingers, then rimming him for what had felt like an hour, until Draco was begging to be filled. He needed it, needed Harry inside him so bad he could hardly stand it. He shivered, desperate for more.

“Daddy,” Draco whispered breathlessly into the empty bathroom, allowing himself to imagine his boyfriend there with him. The feel of his broad chest behind his back, his thick arms wrapped around Draco’s waist. His hands trailing down Draco’s chest, rough fingers sliding across sensitive nipples. Caressing his stomach, dipping below his navel, past his bollocks to trace his hole with his middle finger.

Draco whimpered; he was sure he could _feel_ Harry’s finger at his entrance, teasing him, nudging his rim but never quite pushing in, an insistent press, tapping at his hole. Draco panted, vaguely remembering Harry’s note about toys, and his command not to come. Whining into the empty bathroom, Draco spread his legs.

A small metal toy slid inside his hole unexpectedly and Draco moaned. The toy buzzed, slipping further inside him, as if determined to burrow itself against his prostate. Draco screamed, clutching the tiles above his head, desperately.

“Daddy,” he moaned, and the toy went into overdrive, vibrating impossibly harder against his prostate. Draco screamed again, panting, desperate for release. He was so close, just a little further… the toy stopped abruptly and Draco let out a sob. The toy slipped out of his over-sensitive hole, and disappeared beneath the water once more.

Draco whimpered, pulling himself out of the tub and grabbed the towel closest to him, wrapping it around his waist. Another note fell to the ground from inside the towel and Draco excitedly summoned it to his hands:

_Hi baby boy,_

_Hope you enjoyed your little bath. For your second to last task, I want you to take your most expensive French cream and massage it all into your skin. Slowly. When you're done, go to the closet, I have a special outfit picked out for you._

_Xo_

_Love,_

_Daddy._

Draco shivered, crossing from the bathroom to the bedroom, to his vanity where he kept all his creams and oils. An intricate  purple phial called out to him. Draco smirked, grabbing the phial and unstoppered it, pouring the thick creamy white potion into his palm, massaging it slowly into his flesh, starting at his neck and moving down. Harry loved to watch him lotion up and Draco couldn’t help but imagine his boyfriend laying in their bed, watching him rub lotion across his chest.

“Slower,” Harry would always command, his voice husky and filled with lust. Draco sighed, slowing his massaging, letting his eyes drift closed as he imagined Harry commanding his massaging. “That’s it baby boy, just like that. Really massage that cream into your chest.” Draco always did as he was told. “Good boy. Gods you’re so fucking beautiful,” Draco whimpered at the memory of Harry’s words. “That’s it kitten, down your stomach, but don’t touch your cock. That’s only for Daddy, got it?” Draco whimpered. “Got it?” Harry repeated more forcefully.

“Yes, Daddy,” Draco replied, his body shivered with need. Harry growled any time Draco’s hands snuck too close to his cock.

“Now your legs, baby,” Harry commanded. “That’s it, bend over and show Daddy your pretty hole.”

Draco shivered, placing a leg on the chair in front of him, bending over, spreading the lotion over his ankles and up his leg, his calf, past his thighs, taking care never to touch himself the way he so desperately needed. Draco exhaled a shuddering breath as memory Harry smiled at him. “So beautiful,” he said.  Replacing the phial on his vanity, Draco rubbed the last of the potion into his arms and made his way over to the closet where a note was floating in mid-air beside their ties:

_Hi Kitten,_

_I’ve got a very special toy for you to keep inside you for the rest of the day, and a special pair of lace knickers for you. Text me when you’ve got the toy in and your knickers on. I promise I’ll take good care of you when I get home._

_Happy Valentine’s Day, Kitten._

_Xo_

_Love,_

_Daddy._

There, sitting on the white tufted cushion in the middle of their closet was a shining silver plug with a beautiful sparkling emerald at the other end. Draco shivered, picking up the toy; he could feel magic running through it, Harry’s magic, and he couldn’t wait to get it inside of him. Beneath the toy were a pair of green lace knickers with the words _Property of Harry Potter_ stitched over the arse. Draco couldn’t help but moan at that as he slipped the plug inside him, and excitedly pulled on his knickers. Crossing from the closet back into their bedroom, Draco pulled out his phone and texted Harry.

 

Draco sighed, and made his way from the bedroom to the living room, and sprawled out on their couch, laying on his stomach, and turned on the telly. Letting his eyes drift closed as he waited. He’d been asleep no more than a few moments when he felt a strong pulse from the toy nestled into his hole. Draco moaned, rutting into the couch. _Oh gods._ Just as quickly as it started the vibrating stopped and Draco whined, burying his face into the cushions. Draco whined, clutching desperately at the couch, already so needy. The vibrating started again, and Draco couldn’t help but whine, feeling as though he might sob.

The time passed slowly, with Draco’s plug vibrating every so often to drive him wild. Draco screamed, feeling totally worn out when the floo finally flared to life.

“Poor baby,” Harry purred, running his fingers over Draco’s back; he was sweating.

“Daddy,” Draco whimpered. “P-please.”

Harry smiled, petting Draco’s hair. He pulled down his knickers, and pulled the plug slowly out of his hole. “There’s a good boy,” Harry purred. “I’ve got you.” Harry sat down on the couch, and pulled Draco into his lap, wrapping his arms around Draco’s waist, kissing over his lips and down his throat. “Such a good boy for me, baby,” he said. Draco whined, leaning his head on Harry’s shoulder.

Harry grinned running his fingers down Draco’s back, teasing over his hole. Draco whimpered. “Please, Daddy, I need you so bad.”

Harry smiled kissing his throat, “So beautiful,” he purred. “Love you so much.” Draco sighed. Harry kissed his shoulder, and unzipped his trousers. “Ready for me baby?” Draco nodded. Harry lined his cock up to Draco’s hole and slid inside easily, Draco moaned, arching his back.

“Daddy,” he moaned. Harry growled, fucking into him wildly.

“Been thinking about you all day,” Harry said. “I’ve been hard for you for hours, just thinking about burying myself in that tight little arse, baby boy.”

Draco whined, riding Harry’s cock, “P-please Daddy, need to come so bad,” he moaned. Harry growled, wrapping his hand around Draco’s cock and purred in his ear.

“Come for me, baby.” Draco screamed, coming hard across Harry’s fist. Draco shivered, burying his face in Harry’s shoulder. Harry fucked him through his orgasm.

“So close kitten. Daddy’s going to fill you up so good. Would you like that baby?” Draco nodded eagerly, squeezing his arse around Harry’s cock. Harry moaned, “Such a bad boy, teasing Daddy like that.” Harry shoved Draco onto his back and slammed into him at a merciless pace, fucking him faster and harder. Draco moaned and writhed in pleasure, as Harry’s hips slammed into him. “Yes, fuck, baby boy. So perfect for Daddy. Gonna come inside your pretty little arse so hard. You want it baby?”

“Yes,” Draco whined.

“Yes, what?” Harry growled.

“Yes, Daddy!” Draco screamed. Harry moaned and came hard inside him. Draco whined, his whole body shivering as Harry laid on top of him and kissed his nose. Draco shivered.

“Such a beautiful baby. Happy Valentine’s Day, kitten.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Daddy,” Draco said breathlessly. Harry moved behind him and pulled Draco against his chest, kissing the back of his neck softly.

 

 


End file.
